More Than Expected
by NeonDomino
Summary: Due to lack of sex-ed classes, Purebloods are left in the dark about basically everything. Tradition states that they be made aware on the eve of their wedding. Those with Muggle/Muggleborn parents don't have such traditions. OR Sirius thinks Remus is kinky in bed.


Written for:

1000 prompts - Word - Demure - (Shy and reserved)

365 - Title - More Than Expected

Assignment 1 - Sex Ed - Task 3 - Write about someone who has no clue/hasn't been properly educated about sex.

Writing Club - TV Show of the Month: Mycroft Holmes - (Dialogue) "[name], put your trousers on." (object) umbrella, (word) protective.

Writing Club - Character Appreciation: House: Gryffindor

Writing Club - Showtime: (word) optimism

Writing Club - Count Your Buttons - Item: Radio

Writing Club - Restriction - No character over 20 (word) smile

Writing Club - A Year in Entertainment (Dialogue) "I have a history of losing my shirt."

Tea Challenge - Write about a character that would be considered: 'deliciously dreamy'.

Sticker Challenge - Write about a surprise

Bath Bomb Challenge - Cotton Flower - Write about a pure, virginal character

Yule Ball - Write about being embarrassed/embarrassing someone else

Dragon Challenge - 1,373 words

January Writing - 1,373 words

* * *

 **More Than Expected**

 **Sirius/Remus, James/Lily**

This is for Raybe - simply because we've talked about this so much that I can't not dedicate it to her! :p

Thanks to Lizzy for betaing.

* * *

"James!" Sirius fell out of Remus' bed wearing only his pants. "James!"

Remus' head peaked out of the curtain, a confused expression on his face. "Sirius?"

"James!"

"Alright," James muttered from where he had been napping on his bed and ignoring the low sound of the radio that Sirius had put on. He pulled his glasses on, frowning tiredly at Sirius. "Put your trousers on."

Sirius reached for the trousers on the floor, quickly pulling them on his legs. Remus climbed off the bed. "Sirius?"

Sirius rushed away and to the door of the dorm. "James! Hurry up!"

James glanced at Remus who shrugged, reaching to pat down his dishevelled hair. "I don't know what happened," Remus murmured.

"I'll find out," James promised, pulling on his shoes and following Sirius out of the common room on a walk.

...oOo...

"Remus… done something," Sirius whispered, lifting his wand and casting a spell to turn it into an umbrella over him as he began to walk with James.

"What?" James asked, concerned. Remus was demure and sweet and would never hurt Sirius and James was really worried. He was very protective over his best friend, but had never worried about Sirius and Remus before.

"We were kissing and he… he put his tongue in my mouth!"

"Ah," James replied knowingly. "Lily did that to me. You just have to work through it and persevere. It feels good, I promise."

"Lily… so, is this like a Muggle thing?" Sirius asked.

James nodded his head. "I think it's the Muggle side of her. Muggles do… strange things!"

"So this isn't weird?" Sirius checked.

"Just wait till you do the naked stuff," James replied with a smirk.

"Naked.. Naked stuff?" Sirius asked, looking nervous again. "What naked stuff?"

James shrugged, the smirk fading quickly. "Lily promised it would be amazing," he replied. "I asked Dad. He told me that we'll have the talk before I get married. But he doesn't get that Lily is part Muggle and therefore has these… genes that make her kinky."

"So Remus has these genes? But his father is a wizard."

"And his mother is a Muggle! Clearly they filtered through!"

Sirius nodded. "Okay. Remus is kinky. I can… I can do this. I mean, I accept his lycanthropy so I can accept the Muggle kinky stuff too."

"Good man," James replied. "Now, shall we go back up to the dorm? Remus looked really confused."

"And you're sure I'll enjoy the tongue thing?" Sirius checked, nervous at the idea.

"Trust me," James insisted. "You'll love it."

...oOo...

"So… we're naked," Sirius murmured shyly, as Remus' lips moved against his neck.

"Is that okay?" Remus asked softly.

"Yeah I'm glad we finally had sex," Sirius replied.

Remus pulled away quickly. "What?"

"Sex, it's nice."

"Sirius… we haven't had sex yet," Remus replied, looking at him in concern. "We've snogged a lot and now… you know, I thought maybe things were about to happen… but we haven't had sex yet."

"Oh." Sirius stared back. "How do we do it?" He leaned in to kiss Remus again, glad that James had insisted on the tongue thing. It was the best way to kiss. He had to write Remus' mother a thank you note for being a Muggle and therefore passing on her genes. Maybe send her a present.

Remus pulled away even more. "Sirius, haven't your parents told you anything about sex?"

"Of course not. We're not married," Sirius replied, frowning because Remus wasn't kissing him anymore.

Remus sat up, grabbing the covers around him. "Okay, we're not doing this if you don't know what to expect. Get some trousers on and we need to have a talk."

"Is this about the Muggle kinky stuff that James warned me about?" Sirius asked.

Remus stared at him before sighing. "I think James needs to sit in with us during this talk."

...oOo...

"Sex isn't intense kissing and it's not laying together naked," Lily said.

"Wait. You were both naked?" James asked, turning to Sirius. "Nice!" He reached out and high-fived Sirius causing Lily to sigh.

"It's become clear that there is some… confusion," Lily continued. "So we're going to talk to you about sex."

"Wait. Dad said that it's tradition for us to find out the day before our weddings," James insisted. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"That's right! Father said the same thing. But I've come up with a solution."

"Okay, what?" Remus asked, walking over and taking Sirius' hand.

"Well, it's May now. We finish school in two months so we get married in July and then father can tell me everything."

"Excellent idea!" James insisted. "Lily, would you—"

"Don't finish that sentence," Lily quickly snapped.

"Sirius, I'm not marrying you right out of school," Remus began softly. "I just can't have sex or do any of that stuff if you have no idea what to expect. I'd feel like I was pressuring you or that I was taking advantage of your lack of knowledge. I need you to at least know what happens before you even consider something like marriage."

"Well, I do want to get married," Sirius murmured. "So if you tell me, then you'll be okay getting married? Because tradition."

"If you still want to," Remus offered. "But not straight away!"

"Okay. Tell us," Sirius replied.

"Okay. Kissing is not sex," Lily began, eager to turn the conversation away from marriage. "Kissing is just… it's innocent and nice and sometimes you use your tongue and sometimes…"

"Sometimes you can kiss necks and chests and ears and… well…" Remus hesitated, turning red.

"Down there," Lily finished with a smirk.

James and Sirius stared back in horror. "You kiss there?" James asked, gesturing to his lap.

"Well, it's something couples do. Not just kiss. Lick and put it in your mouth."

"Muggles do that for fun?" Sirius shook his head in shock. "Muggles are kinky bastards, aren't they?" James nodded in agreement.

"Why would anyone want to put their mouth on something like that?" James asked. He looked horrified at the very idea, causing Lily and Remus to share a look. Lily rolled her eyes and Remus snorted. Were all Purebloods like this?

"Just wait until you hear where you put that during sex," Lily added.

"I'm sorry, what?" James asked.

Lily sighed and turned to Remus again. "I don't think I can do this," she said. "I think we're going to have to explain to Professor McGonagall that Purebloods have no idea about sex and suggest that the school sort out some sex-ed classes."

"I agree," Remus replied, shooting his boyfriend a concerned look. Sirius seemed the type to have experience in sex, not freak out because he didn't realise some kisses involved tongue. The school really needed to sort this out.

...oOo...

Sirius lay across the bed with a wide smile on his lips. Remus lay at his side, his fingers trailing across Sirius' chest. "You're getting used to this whole being naked thing really well."

"Well, you are getting used to stripping me down," Sirius retorted. "I take back what I said about the kissing… and stuff… down there. It was amazing."

"Good, glad you liked it," Remus replied, pleased.

"I did. Did you know that in Pureblood law, we're engaged after that."

Remus stayed silent for a long moment. "Really?"

"Yeah. I asked James' dad about it and that's what he said."

"We'll talk about it after Hogwarts," Remus muttered. "Let's cuddle for a bit before we go to take a shower."

...oOo...

"So?" James asked, as Remus headed to the bathroom.

"He bought it. We're totally getting married after Hogwarts," Sirius replied, extremely optimistic about the situation. "You?"

"Lily laughed at me," James replied, crossing his arms. "Do you think guys with Muggle blood are more acceptable to marriage?"

"It seems so," Sirius insisted.

"You're naked again. Do you want to cover up?"

"Well, I do have a history of losing my shirt. When it comes to Remus of course," Sirius replied. "Now I have to go. Remus said we could have shower fun and I don't know that that means, but after what he did to me in bed… well, I don't want to miss a second of it!"

* * *

Review Please :)


End file.
